A wide variety of goods have been pressed into service to keep perspiration from running into the eyes, from the bandanas of the cowboy to the sailor's hat, and more recently specialized bands have come into vogue which absorb the moisture and block its flowing. These recent bands have featured advertising for the maker or an unrelated business or cause. Typically known sweatbands have in common a costliness which dictates that they be washed and reused. Among the patents on sweatbands and similar purpose products are U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,474 to Campagna, U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,736 to Dootson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,057 to Burnham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,741 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,156 to Wishman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,685 to Lesley. These patents, in general, disclose means which are intricate to manufacture, require special materials, or are cumbersome in fabrication and which as a result are too costly to be simple throwaway sweatbands.
There exists therefore a need for a low cost, but effective sweatband for brow, wrist or ankle, which is of such low cost as to be disposible like tissues or lens cleaners and which may be sold in packs as opposed to individually.